Assume this original statement below is true: If a number is divisible by 10, then it is an even number. Choose the statement that must also be true logically:
Explanation: Only the contrapositive of the original statement must be true. Find the contrapositive. In other words, find the statement that reverses and negates both the hypothesis and conclusion. In this case, the contrapositive is "If a number is not even, then it is not divisible by 10."